Resident Evil Anarchy
by Blaze-Punk
Summary: Chris wird von Umbrella leuten verfolgt während jill in Unterirdischen Katakomben herumstöbert...


Keiner der Orginal Resident evil Charaktäre gehören mir und ich verdiene kein geld mit dieser Geschichte, Sch... usw.

Prolog - Eine kalte Nacht und eine unüberaschende Erkenntinss

CRASH

Das Geräusch berstendem Glas schallte durch ein verlassene Haus in Raccoon city, es war eines der älteren, eines der Häuser in denen meist ältere Leute leben weil es sie so sehr an die guten alten Tage erinnert, als Chris durch die langsam trübe werdende Scheibe hechtete, Maschinengewehr schuss Geräusche hallten durch den nicht weit entfernten Wald. Chris rollte hinter das nächstbeste zumindest teilweise kugelsichere Gebilde, welches mit einer Farblosen staubigwerdenden Leinentuch abgedeckt war, es war in dem fahlen Mondlicht der klaren Nacht nicht wirklich zu erkennen aber es fühlte sich nach morsch gewordenem Holz an. Kurz nachdem er in das Haus gehechtet war, hörten die Gewehrschüsse auf. Chris harte noch einen Moment aus, seine einzigen gedanken waren: Wie zur Hölle war er hier hinein geraten.....

Er konnte sich nicht lange mit diesen Gedanken befassen, denn die Stille wurde jäh durch eine Maschienengewehr Salve zerissen. Die Umbrellaleute in schwarz die ihn durch den ganzen Wald gejagt hatten bevor er zu diesem Haus kam, eröffneten wieder das Feuer, die Projektile durchlöcherten das dünnen Wandholz des Hauses. Das Mondlicht schien durch die neuentstandenden Löcher, Chris hätte dieses Lichtspiel als schön empfinden können, würde ihm nicht der Tot im Nacken hängen.

Chris sprang hinter seinem bis vor kurzem noch sicheren Versteck hervor, langsam verschwomm um ihn alles und vor seinen Augen wurde es Schwarz.

Zur gleichen Zeit, auf der anderen Seite des Globus, kämpfte sich Jill durch eine in der "Wildniss" von Süd-Frankreich versteckte Katakombe. Sie hatte bereits einige

leichte Rätsel gelöst, in denen es nur um niedere Mathematik ging und Jill hatte früher in Mathematik immer gut aufgepasst und diese mit leichtigkeit gelöst. Bis jetzt war sie auf keinerlei Anzeichen der anweisenheit des T-viruses gestoßen doch Jill war sich sicher das Umbrella ein geheimes Labor in diesen Katakomben betrieb, wer sonst hätte diese Rätsel aufstellen sollen? Aber selbst wenn Umbrella hier doch nicht anwesend sein sollte hätte Jill wenigstens gelernt das die Franzosen Algebra als erste Zivilisation der Erde genutzt und ausgearbeitete hatten und das Pythagoras eigentlich Franzose war. Als ihr diese Gedanken duch den Kopf schoßen wusste sie,Umbrella muss hier sein! Es stand aber noch eine Fragen offen: Wo in diesen verwinkelten Katakomben das Labor sich befand?

Leider war sie schon zu tief in die Katakomben vorgedrungen um noch etwas von der warmen Sommersonne zu spüren. Die vor einigen stunden aufgegangen war, Jill warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und bemerkt das sie sich bereits seit 10 Stunden in den Katakomben aufhielt, es war bereits 9 Uhr...

...als um Chris alles wieder klar wurde war es bereits Mitten am Tag, seine Kalmotten waren blutverschmiert und seine Magazine leer, er befand sich auf einer Landstraße, wo im Lande wusste er nicht...

Ende - Prolog

(Anm. d. Autors: Ich bin "eigentlich" ein Survival horror Game fan, trotzdem habe ich nur beschrenkte Resi kenntnisse (Ein bisschen Resi 2 angezockt und die ersten beiden Bänder des "Romans" gelesen) kann aber nicht beurteilen ob der Spieler/Leser breits etwas von den Mathematik kenntnissen von Jill erfahren hatt, diesbezüglich bitte ich um Infos, außerdem hab ich Storytechnisch nicht wirklich eine Ahnung und so weis ich auch nicht zwischen welchen Teilen die Geschichte angesiedelt sein "könnte", Vorschläge werden Dankend angenommen, wenn ich mir mit dieser Geschichte Freunde gemacht haben sollte möchte ich auch noch sagen das ich aus Internetzugangs technischen Gründen nicht regelmäßig releasen kann. In euren Resonanzen müsst ihr nicht unbedingt aufführen das ich wirklich laaaaaaaaange Sätze schreibe, das weis ich selbst was man wahrscheinlich gerade Gemerkt hatt.Ende Bevor ich noch mehr Anmerkung als Story schreibe)


End file.
